


A lodge, a lake and a superstar down on one knee

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: What are the chances [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Lake Tahoe, M/M, look back, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little peak at what went down on that damn veranda-the proposal from Kurt’s point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lodge, a lake and a superstar down on one knee

**Author's Note:**

> This is thanks to another prompt. I can't thank you all enough for your comments and prompts, they're all that keeps me writing!

Kurt is elated. He’s euphoric and flabbergasted and feels like he could just float away.

 

He got the part. He got a lead role on Broadway. All by himself.

 

The cool, late afternoon breeze feels fresh on his face and the trickle of the water from the lake is like a harmony to his ears along with birdsong all around him.

 

Blaine is with him. He’s jumping and dancing and yelling and singing jovially. He’s pulling him close and Kurt squeezes his eyes closed and could just cry with how happy and content he feels in this moment.

 

He doesn’t think it could any better than—Blaine pulls away slowly and Kurt blinks his eyes open at the loss of contact. And then Blaine is down on one knee, below Kurt, looking up at him reverently, longingly…hopefully.

 

“B-Blaine?”

 

“Kurt, hear me out, ok?” Blaine’s voice is choked, low and rasped. His eyes are shining with unshed tears and his hair is flying all the way around his head in the wind.

 

Kurt’s hands fly up to his face. His body ram-rod still. Frozen. “Oh my god” he breathes through his fingers.

 

Blaine clears his throat. “Kurt, baby. I know this is sudden, and I know it seems like we’re rushing and we _are_ but haven’t we been all this time? What’s new?” he chokes out a laugh and Kurt gulps down hard enough to giggle. 

 

“I don’t have anything to give you right now, I’m sorry I wasn’t prepared. But that doesn’t mean I’m not prepared to give you the world. You _are_ my world.”

 

Kurt shakes his head in disbelief. Tears fall from his eyes and cascade down his cheeks. He wipes them away with the back of his hands and gives Blaine a glare for causing this. Blaine just shrugs, grinning charmingly, half apologetic.

 

“Kurt, I need you to know that I want you to be mine. I always did and I always will. When we get home you’re gonna start rehearsals and it’ll be like a whole new world opening up to you. I know, I’ve _been_ there. You’ll meet new people; you’ll be overwhelmed and may be swayed towards temptation. You’ll be busy and tired and stressed but I want you to know that I’ll always be here, there, anywhere and everywhere you need me to be. I love you and I’m so proud of you. Please, marry me?”

 

Kurt’s throat is tight and by the way Blaine is working his jaw and throat it appears his is too. Fresh tears spring to his eyes and Blaine sniffles, still down below and still looking up at him like Kurt controls his every move.

 

“Blaine,” Kurt says softly. He offers a hand and thrills with the warmth of Blaine’s hand in his as he rises shakilyto his feet.

 

Kurt curls his hands around Blaine’s shoulders and pulls him in close and tight. Their chests are pressed together and their arms are tangled around the other’s body and their legs are bent and leaning against the other’s—every part of them is touching.

 

Blaine presses his nose to Kurt’s neck and breathes while Kurt has his lips to the side of Blaine’s head.

 

Kurt hasn’t answered but this _feels_ like an answer. It couldn’t be anything but. It may not be a yes but it’s definitely not a no and that’s what’s important. That’s why Blaine took this chance because they are beyond negativity and refusal. They’re more and better than that. There’s a future there, a whole new beginning if Kurt is brave enough to take one more chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. The next thing I post in this verse will be the wedding!


End file.
